Titan Rim
by Levichou
Summary: "Toda la humanidad se ve amenazada gracias a la presencia de unos monstruos con el nombre de 'Kaiju'. Eren Becket, quien resurge después de su depresión por la muerte de su querida hermana, sera una nueva esperanza que le logre dar a la humanidad para la victoria contra estos monstruos..."


_**¡HOLA A TODOS USTEDES!  
>Como muy pocos sabrán, si no es que ya todos lo saben, apenas voy a llevar un mes con mi novio Alex y, para esta ocasión tan especial (para él y para mi), como regalo hare un fic dedicado especialmente para el(L). Ya viene casi el mes desde que me lo pidió y, le cumpliré el capricho a este chico al que amo mucho(L).<br>Aparte, muchos han estado preguntando sobre este fic, ya que publique en mi perfil de Facebook (**__**w w w . Facebook imatitankiller . com**__** )y bueno, pidieron "continuación". Este es el comienzo del fic, un pequeño prologo.  
>Espero que a ustedes lectores les guste y, este mensaje es para el:<strong>_

_**'Mi amor~, siento que esto (y tal vez lo sea) es poco para demostrarte lo contenta y feliz que me siento contigo pero, quiero que sepas que hice este escrito pensando en ti~.  
>Gracias por compartir mis sentimientos contigo y espero que la vida nos deje pasar más tiempo juntos (L). Tu sabes más que nadie que estoy para ti siempre y quiero estarlo por más meses y meses~ (L).<br>Te amo, Alex y sabes cuánto lo hago (L).'  
>Atte. Tu enana que te ama: <strong>__**Levichou **__**(L)**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, les dejo unas anotaciones para que sepan de que trata este One-Shot especial: **_**  
>NOTA:<strong> Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos si no de Hajime Isayama al igual que Pacific Rim, película que pertenece al director Guillermo del Toro.  
>Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).<br>Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
>▪ Es un fanfic Ereri (ErenxLevi)<br>▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo) inspirado en la película 'Pacific Rim' / 'Titanes del Pacifico'.  
>▪ Habrá OC's, y se irán inventando conforme vaya avanzando la historia.<br>**ADVERTENCIAS: **Se irán colocando conforme a la historia vaya avanzando.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Misión 00: **__**'El comienzo'**__**  
>[ Gipsy Danger ]<strong>_

No tenía ni la más mínima idea, de donde me encontraba justo en esos momentos. Lo único que lograba sentir, era que mi cuerpo era liviano, bastante a mi parecer.  
>Estaba en una completa obscuridad. Tampoco lograba escuchar voces por el momento.<br>Todo estaba en completa paz y calma. Eso, comenzaba a sentirse bien.

No obstante, empecé a una voz distante; era la voz de mi hermana.

– "_¡Eren! ¡Eren, despierta! ¡Eren!_" –

Se escuchaba desesperada y como si estuviera lejos de mí.  
>No podía hablarle, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Quería verle y hacerle bien que estaba bien, pero, ninguna extremidad de mi cuerpo se incitaba a moverse por nada del mundo.<p>

– "_¡Eren, despierta! ¡EREN!_" –

– "_Mikasa…"_ – Pensé al momento de escuchar como sus gritos comenzaban a alejarse aún más y más, llamándome con más desesperación y miedo.  
>Pronto, su voz se desvaneció y un silencio se hizo presente. Era una especie de silencio abrumador.<p>

– _M-mikasa…_ – Susurre mientras escuchaba murmullos lejanos. No, no eran provenientes de la voz de mi hermana; eran de más personas y se escuchaban más calmadas que la de ella. Además, cuando Mikasa me hablaba, no se escuchaban los sonidos de máquinas tintineantes, ni de utensilios de metal. Todo comenzaba a ponerse más extraño y ligeramente tenso para mí…

– 'Doctor, está regresando… '– Pude alcanzar a escuchar esa oración y de poco en poco, mis ojos se abrieron, encontrándome con una pequeña luz en todo aquel vacío negro.

– 'Carguen más oxigeno… '– Ahora la voz provenía de un hombre. Pronto e instintivamente, me acerque a aquel pequeño resplandor y, una vez que una de mis manos lo alcanzo, una luz más resplandeciente se hizo presente, hasta que por fin, pude despertar…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Doctor, el paciente ha despertado… – Mi vista pronto alcanzo a distinguir que me encontraba en una camilla de hospital y pronto, sentí la máscara que me proporcionaba oxígeno. Estaba rodeado de aproximadamente cinco y cuatro personas, quienes atendían mi mal estado.

– Prefecto… – Dijo el que era el medico a cargo mío. Enfoque mi vista en él. Era un hombre rubio, alto, con vello facial. Tenía la típica ropa médica (el uniforme color azul cielo) y parecía que comenzaba a quitarse los guantes.  
>Cuando pude recuperar mejor la razón, pude notar como el uniforme de aquel medico estaba algo ensangrentado.<p>

– Parece que tuviste una muy buena riña, ¿no es así? – Pronto, sentí como la mirada del doctor se enfocaba en mí. Me estaba hablando.

– M-mngh… – Solo me queje, sintiendo de poco en poco un dolor punzante en la parte del brazo y en mi hombro derecho. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Había peleado con alguien?

– No te muevas. Estas muy débil y tus heridas son algo riesgosas.  
>Te quedaras aquí aproximadamente dos semanas para que tu brazo derecho sane por completo… – Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a mí para revisarme un poco mejor.<p>

– ¿Qué me paso? – Pregunte por instinto puesto que me sentía algo confundido. Pronto, mi vista se enfocó en mi cuerpo; tenía vendada la parte del pecho y mi brazo derecho, hasta el cuello. En mi brazo izquierdo, tenía una especie de ventosa, que me proporcionaba una especie de tranquilizante para el dolor.

– ¿No recuerdas nada? – Pregunto el médico, al momento de sentarse de lado izquierdo de la camilla.

– No… – Conteste de forma rápida, puesto que no tenía recuerdos de que rayos me había pasado.

– ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas el Jaeger que piloteabas? – ¿Jaeger? ¿Hablaba de un robot de más de cien metros? Y, más que nada, ¿yo, siendo piloto de uno de estos?  
>Sin duda alguna, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.<p>

– Vaya, parece que sufriste una especie de bloqueo en tu mente… – Y mientras el doctor me decía ese extraño diagnóstico, le pidió a una enfermera que trajera el "disfraz".

– Espere, ¿Cómo que bloqueo mental?  
>En primer lugar, ¿Dónde estoy y quien es usted? – Pregunte ya una vez más repuesto que hacía unos instantes, sintiéndome nervioso, sin saber por qué.<p>

– Tranquilo y no te exaltes tan de repente que le puede hacer mal a tu cerebro.  
>Solo espera y lo veras… –<p>

– Pero, no lo entiendo…  
>Dígame al menos quien es usted y que quiso decir con 'Jaeger' y 'bloqueo mental'… – Pronto, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de forma nerviosa. Algo no me cuadraba bien en esto…<p>

– Mi nombre es Mike Zackarius joven Becket, y soy el médico general de aquí. Bienvenido seas a Alaska… – Espeto este hombre con cierto sarcasmo al último que no me hizo gracia alguna.  
>Un momento, ¿Cómo supo mi apellido? Esto comenzaba a verse más misterioso.<br>Sin embargo, todas mis preguntas fueron resueltas al momento de ver a ese cierto "disfraz"; pronto y sin darme cuenta, comencé a recordarlo todo…

Mi hermana, Mikasa y yo, fuimos a una misión para eliminar a un Kaiju de clase Beta, categoría tres. Subimos a nuestro Jaeger, 'Gipsy Danger'. Calibramos nuestras mentes en uno y pronto, estábamos en el Océano Pacifico, en busca de ese Kaiju. De primero, no encontramos al objetivo pero, si un barco de pesca en alta mar que estaba en problemas gracias a la tormenta que había esa noche.  
>Le comente a Mikasa, que no podíamos dejar a los marineros desamparados en medio de lo que podría ser una pelea entre un jodido monstruo y nosotros. Estaban en peligro.<br>Recuerdo también, que pedimos la autorización del Comandante, la cual nos negó el permiso de salvar a la tripulación. Desobedecimos y salvamos a esos marineros. Fuimos atacados de forma sorpresiva por aquel Kaiju de nombre 'Titán Femenina'.

La vencimos, o eso creíamos; pronto y en un descuido, desgarro mi brazo izquierdo, haciendo que también el de Mikasa se lastimara. No obstante, pudimos debilitar al monstruo usando uno de los cañones del Jaeger. Cuando pensamos que todo estaba en orden, el Kaiju volvió y nos atacó ahora con más fuerza.  
>Las funciones y tácticas comenzaban a fallarnos. Gipsy Danger no respondía a nuestras acciones y comandos. Comenzamos a sentirnos desamparados. Yo era el que estaba más nervioso. Mikasa, me decía una y otra vez, que mantuviera la cabeza en alto y que no me tensara ante el peligro, pero cuando quiso decirme algo más, el Kaiju arranco por completo la parte izquierda del Jaeger, donde se encontraba mi hermana. Cuando el monstruo tomo a Mikasa y la aplasto entre sus garras, pude sentir el como ella sufría esa muerte tan repentina y cruel. Cuando esto pasaba, nuestra conexión cerebral seguía en pie, hasta el momento en que sentí que mi hermana ya no estaba con vida.<p>

Mi hermana había muerto, en garras de un Kaiju. Y yo sentí el sufrimiento de ella, mientras agonizaba.  
>Fue la experiencia más aterradora en mi vida.<p>

No obstante, no podía dejarme vencer ahora. Mi hermana hubiese deseado que siguiera adelante, y así lo hice. Tome el control de un solo piloto del Jaeger y, haciendo los enormes esfuerzos de seguir en pie con Gipsy, active el cañón de mi brazo izquierdo y pronto, el Kaiju murió.  
>Recuerdo también, que la señal con el Shatterdoome se perdió. Estaba ahora desamparado y sin instrucciones; herido y con un enorme dolor en mi pecho.<br>Había perdido parte de mi familia en cuestión de segundos y lo peor, había sentido ese horrible sufrir junto con ella. Pronto, comencé a caminar, llevando aun mi mente conectada al Jaeger.

El recuerdo final, fue que Gipsy cayó en un lugar con una superficie blanca y yo, solo decía el nombre de mi hermana. Pronto, todo se volvió obscuro y frio…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Varios días después, me encontraba más repuesto pero adolorido. Tenía a un lado de la camilla, en una especie de bandeja mi destrozado traje de copiloto del Gipsy. Me sentía devastado por la muerte de mi hermana.  
>Toque el casco, que se encontraba en mal estado y suspire pesado. Mi hermana, Mikasa, murió por mi culpa, yo lo sabía y no pude hacer nada para que aquel Kaiju no la atacara.<br>Sin darme cuenta, Nanaba, la esposa del doctor Zackarius y una de las enfermeras del lugar, llego a mi habitación con una bandeja que tenía comida…

– Aquí tienes Eren. Es sopa de pescado con verduras. Ahí tienes también jugo de uva y un pudding de chocolate para el postre… – Dijo ella, mientras colocaba la bandeja encima de mis piernas.

– Hoy no tengo hambre… – Me excuse. Me sentía deprimido aun.

– Eren, es la misma excusa de siempre y al final terminas comiendo.  
>Anda, no pierdes nada con sentirte animado para llenar tu estomago… – Pidió ella de forma amable. No me pude negar ante esa enfermera, después de todo el apoyo emocional que me ha dado en estos días. Por el momento, esa persona era un cierto soporte para mí, al menos para moverme y seguir con vida.<br>Accedí a comer todo lo que había en la bandeja, agradeciéndole una media hora después a Nanaba por la comida. Ella sonrió y después, retiro la bandeja a un lado para sentarse a mi lado y conversar como todos los días.

– Eren, pronto saldrás de aquí.  
>Sabes que no puedes quedarte puesto que tenemos a muchas personas que atender y necesitamos las habitaciones… – Me comento ella, al momento de poner una expresión en su rostro llena de angustia.<p>

– Eso lo sé, Nanaba.  
>No me pueden seguir manteniendo aquí… – Conteste con una ligera molestia. Sinceramente, quería quedarme en ese lugar, puesto que ahí me sentía tranquilo.<p>

– No lo digas así, puesto que Mike logro conseguirte un trabajo para que puedas ganar un lugar en donde dormir tan siquiera… – Era cierto. En estos tiempos, cada persona debía conseguirse un hogar y comida a base de trabajo. Si eras una persona cumplida con lo que hacías, te regalaban un hogar y comida. Mike y Nanaba, vivían en una de las oficinas del hospital, puesto que era sumamente difícil conseguir un buen hogar propio. Creo que no podrían mantenerme ahí, con el poco espacio que apenas tenían para ellos dos.

– ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es el que hare? – Pregunte ahora, con cierta resignación, a lo que Nanaba, comenzó a contarme mirándose más tranquila después de mi respuesta…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– "Un Kaiju de categoría tres, irrumpió en la ciudad de Sidney, haciendo caer el 'Muro de la Paz' después de sus esfuerzos por entrar…" –

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Para eso construimos?!  
>¡¿Para que los estúpidos monstruos rompan los muros como si fueran un simple edificio?! – Espeto la voz molesta de un trabajador mientras observaban él y otros obreros las noticias en el televisor del comedor.<br>Todos comenzaban a molestarse más y más, al momento de ver las imágenes del monstruo en pantalla, derribando lo que anteriormente se había construido por la humanidad.

– ¡Esto es un ultraje!  
>¡Esos imbéciles monstruos nos hacen construir solo para que ellos puedan jugar! – Grito otro molesto trabajador, mientras se escuchaba de igual forma como arrojaba lo que parecía ser un plato de metal al suelo.<br>Algunos, seguían mirando con enojo el televisor. Otros simplemente, ignoraban por completo el hecho de cómo estaba el mundo ahora con el ataque de los Kaiju, y ese "otros", era Eren Becket. Un joven solitario de veinte años, que se valía por sí mismo, sin ayuda de nadie más. El joven de cabellos castaños, piel canela, cejas pobladas y ojos turquesas, quería olvidar a todo lo respectivo a los monstruos que le hicieron sufrir mucho hasta ahora.  
>Ahora, el solo tenía una lógica en su vida: "Trabajar y no morirte de hambre".<p>

– Idiotas.  
>Al menos están trabajando en otro lado donde ese Kaiju no ataco y tienen algo que comer… – Dijo entre murmullos el joven castaño, antes de seguir comiendo de su plato que contenía una especie de crema de espinacas, hecha por el mismo. A pesar de que Nanaba le había dado unas pequeñas clases de concina antes de irse del hospital y seguía la receta al pie de la letra, Eren no se satisfacía con la comida y mucho menos le lograba hacer gusto a sus papilas gustativas, gracias a cada que escuchaba noticias sobre como los Kaiju seguían destruyendo el mundo.<br>El joven de cabellos castaños, ni ganas le daban de comer cuando escuchaba hablar sobre esos monstruos. El, sentía una especie de odio, repulsión y cólera hacia ellos. Y tanto eran aquellos sentimientos, que en veces sus ganas de vivir eran nulas pero, el recuerdo de su hermana le hacía seguir adelante, con tal de que el tiempo y el futuro le llevaran algo mejor que lo que hacía ahora; por ello, no se rendía. Por su difunta hermana en combate, no se daría por vencido y viviría día con día, con tal de que el recuerdo de su hermana prevaleciese en al, hasta que pereciera y la lograra a ver en otra vida… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– "Comandante Smith, el comité de naciones está realmente preocupado de los ataques constantes que hay de Kaijus en cada región. Ya estamos dudosos de seguir confiando en sus habilidades…" –

– Le aseguro, embajador de Inglaterra, que estamos haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para encontrar y reunir a más pilotos que logren manejar un Jaeger. Aparte, se están ejerciendo más estudios sobre los Kaiju y de sus constantes apariciones en todo el mundo. Le aseguro, que estamos haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por hacer una resistencia para la raza humana –

– "Smith, entienda.  
>La humanidad ya no tiene recursos para seguir construyendo más Jagers. Todo lo que teníamos, esos monstruos lo han deshecho todo…" –<p>

– No todo está perdido, embajador de África.  
>Les aseguro, a todos ustedes presentes, que estamos actuando más rápido para la reparación de los Jaegers que tenemos aun en buen estado. –<p>

– "Comandante, capte lo que queremos decirle con precisión es que…  
>El comité ya no puede darle más de lo que le hemos dado en estos cinco años de ataques constantes de Kaijus. Todos los países, se siguen manteniendo por la gente que trabaja duro." – Ante esta declaración final del embajador de Japón, el comandante Erwin Smith suspiro pesado, demasiado, para ser precisos.<br>Para el, era una decepción que dudaran de él y sus habilidades, más aparte, de que ya no le podrían dar más apoyo para la lucha contra los Kaiju.

– Tiene que haber un modo… – Dijo el Smith, mientras en su rostro, había una expresión de preocupación.

– "Ya no lo hay, Smith…" – Dijo el embajador de Estados Unidos.  
>– "Esperamos pronto su renuncia…" – Con esto, todo el comité se desconectó de sus señales, que les permitía estar en contacto con el ultimo Shatterdoome que estaba en funcionamiento. Pronto, las quince pantallas se hallaban apagadas.<p>

– Comandante, ¿Qué tiene en mente? – Pregunto un joven rubio de ojos azules, mirando a su jefe. A lado de él, estaba otro de los pilotos de uno de los Jaegers restantes que quedaban, mirando con cierta curiosidad a Erwin, que se hallaba pensativo ante la situación que estaba viviendo ahora. Un extraño silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, hasta que el comandante tuvo la respuesta a aquella situación…

– Buscar al sobreviviente de hace cinco años… – Respondió el comandante, seguro de aquello.

– ¿A Becket?– Pregunto el piloto, observando a Smith.

– Si Dawk. Becket aún sigue vivo… – Ante esta contestación, el joven rubio y el piloto se hallaron desconcertados ante esto.

– Señor, a Becket se le dio por muerto hace más de seis meses. En su expediente, se le acaba de colocar que 'murió de forma desconocida'. ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo? – Recito el joven rubio, mientras seguía observando la determinación del comandante.

– Hace unas semanas, llamo un viejo amigo, diciéndome que Eren Becket sigue vivo… – Espeto el hombre, mientras observaba a ambos compañeros suyos. Pronto, su ánimo pareció rehabilitarse…

– Choi, pide un helicóptero con destino a Alaska, en coordenadas del 'Muro de la Paz'.  
>Dawk, reúne a todos de nueva cuenta. Diles que estamos de vuelta trabajando y… Que somos la 'Resistencia'… – Espeto de forma afirmativa Smith, mientras observaba como sus dos hombres comenzaban a trabajar en sus órdenes…<p>

**= CONTINUARA = **

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

**SIGUENTE CAPITULO:**  
><em><strong>Misión 01: <strong>__**'Resurgimiento'**__**  
>[ Striker Eureka ]<strong>_


End file.
